


Life is a bed of roses

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Within us [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A dynamic with purple is created, Childhood Friends, Reds past is explored, his hobbies are elaborated and justified, red/pink if one squints hard enough, red/purple as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Red is always known as the most eccentric member with some of the strangest interests.Here he decides to elaborate on his weird interests and some other information
Series: Within us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Well yesterday black told pink and I about the assassination fail and I think it is still very funny plus black definitely likes cosplay even if he denies it.

Today it is my turn to share some info as white requested and it seems that only black and purple can attend since pink and lime have blue duty and white is “busy” he has been busy a lot lately.

“Well Red what do you have for us?” Purple asked.

Black gave me an intrigued look and he looks super focused on what I am about to say, perhaps he is trying to notices any embarrassing details?

“Well lady pink did mention that we knew each other for a while,” I stated.

“I do remember that,” purple replied,” I knew you for a long time too.”

“Jeez get me away from the love triangle,” black snarked.”

“May I describe the details, O wise one?” I snarked back.

Black gave me the gesture to say I could.

“When I was born... I had a birth defect.” I said a little flustered.

“What is it?” Black asked,” never knew you had a defect.”

“You’re looking at it right now,” I stated.

“Oh, you’re the defect?” Purple stated.

“No! My horns.” I said bluntly.

“Sorry, I thought they were some simple accessory,” black stated,” you are the type to wear weird accessories.”

“I’m not convinced,” purple stated,” I know you for a while and that is outlandish even for you.”

With that purple leapt out of her chair and began pulling at my horns, jeez she is surprisingly strong.

“Ow! Purple that is really hurting my head. Stop pulling!” I pleaded

“Wow! It really is a birth defect.” Purple stated,” I apologise for my inelegant behaviour.”

“Calm down princess and let red finish his story,” black stated.

So I continued my story.

“At around the age of 5, I became friends with pink and purple,” I stated.

“Wow multiple childhood friends.” Black stated,” That is new.”

“Red and I bonded over our class and style!” Purple stated,” we sometimes had disagreements since we had short tempers back then.”

“I still have a temper now,” Red stated.

“Anyways, purple tended to be away a lot as she had parents who had to travel the world for their jobs.” I stated.

“So a lot of my time was spent with lady pink,” I stated.

“Pink was good company, I could talk to her about literally anything I wanted since she is average, always a good listener too,” I stated,” she can be a little impulsive though as well as pushy.”

“For school life, I was mocked for My horns and some Christians feared me and called me the Anti Christ,” I sorrowfully stated,” Guess it doesn’t help that I love horror and the paranormal.”

“Thankfully lady pink was like an oasis in the desert and like an ice cream on a hots summer day, she defended me from those bullies and eventually thanks to her the bullying ended,” I stated while blushing a little,” while I didn’t have the opportunity to show it, I took some martial arts lessons and I got a black belt in taekwondo and ninjitsu.”

“Really?” Black stated,” some people are not who you think they are.”

“In high school, purple, pink and I all were together the entire time together, we were unstoppable together, purple was the social butterfly, I was the head of the horror Club and pink was the secretary for the student council,” I stated with pride.

“I really feel the cheesy love story vibes,” black stated.

“No red, pink and I are all good friends,” purple stated.

“At the end of high school purple and I went training to be recruited here,” I stated,” pink was a little hesitant to join though.”

“Pink only joined because her Jack of all trades abilities were helpful in case someone was MIA for whatever reason,” purple added.

“Then why was she so excited to join the crew then,” black stated,” more importantly why did all of you act like complete strangers to each other?”

“We didn’t want to cause unwelcome drama and silly love triangles,” I replied.

“Yeah love triangles are soo annoying to deal with.” Purple parroted back.

“During the skeld mission, you died purple.” Black said,” how the hell are you alive now?”

“Red did a seance and revived me.” Purple stated bluntly.

“How did it work?” Black asked,” I thought paranormal shit like that never worked.”

“Honestly I am trying to figure that out myself,” I said while puzzled,” I just did my own seance since the online ones were super cliché.”

“Perhaps it was your horns,” purple teased

“My horns aren’t that special,” I refuted,” well I am done, I am tired so I am going to bed.”

“It’s only 8pm,” purple stated,” you normally do stargazing around now.

“I have to watch blue tomorrow so I need some extra rest,” I replied,” well good night.”


	2. Bonus chapter: purple is the new black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus on what purple did while she was away and how black is linked to it

With Red asleep I could ask purple what happened when she was away.

“Hey purple,” I asked.

“Yeah, what is it?” Purple replied.

“Red mentioned that you were away for a while because of parents,” I stated,” what exactly did your parents do?”

“Oh they were actors,” purple replied,” they were casted in a lot movies that required me to travel abroad, mainly Europe.”

“Oh, how long were you away for?” I asked.

“I was meant to be gone for 10 years but it got cut short to half that since my dad had to work in secrecy.

“Oh, was it the movie isolation?” I pressed.

Shit that movie was never released.

“Yes, how did you know that?” Purple asked and she seems suspicious of me.

“Oh my cousin was the director.” I stated

“Oooh charcoal; he was a nice person,” purple replied,” I did witness the production of the movie but I never saw the final product, it is a shame as my father was the lead actor.”

Yeah the movie was good, shame I had to assassinate him when I was still training to be an assassin. Great if I tell purple that I killed her father then she will hate me but if I don’t then she will continue to believe her father is busy.

I need to excuse myself, quickly.

“I need some rest now as I am tired,” I stated while feigning a yawn,” see you tomorrow.”

Purple is still unaware of the mysterious deaths that happened after production? 

Well the movie did release but retail copies were discontinued quickly due to the controversy around the deaths of the actors and directors. Still have my physical copy, I may give it to purple.


End file.
